Fight For the Lives That Matter ((HoneyMustard Mpreg))
by UndertaleSinner11
Summary: [Full summary on Wattpad] Through his own panic, Red (Underfell!Sans) teleports to Underswap after a confrontation with his now ex-Boss (Underfell!Papyrus). He's in a desperate state when his boyfriend, Stretch (Underswap!Papyrus), finds him on his doorstep. Red can't help but hate himself for the secret he holds. However, some secrets aren't meant to be kept. What's the secret?
1. Chapter 1

Red held himself as tightly as possible to keep himself from falling apart. Everything was blurring around him. _"_ _ _Almost__ _ _ _there___ _ _ _...___ _ _ _ _please____ _ _ _ _ _be_____ _ _ _ _ _ _home,______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Stretch..."_______ He desperately thought to himself feeling the world shift around him. Red took a shaky breath, dragging himself lazily through the snow. He shouldn't have teleported himself here but he just needed to get away from the Boss. He hissed quietly at the thought of his brother. He shook away the thoughts threatening to eat him alive.

Red groaned, barely seeing Stretch's house from where he waddled in the woods. He felt a warmth in his chest as he approached. He and Stretch had been dating in secrecy from almost three years. Only a few other people knew about their relationship: Blue (a nickname Red had given him a while ago), Stretch's brother, the Undyne and Alphys of this universe, and the Sans and Papyrus from Undertale (Red preferred to call them Classics). Red was knocked out of his happy thoughts as darkness clouded the corners of his eyes. He blinked it back. Red felt himself falling but not fully registering it. Everything was numb. His head throbbed agonizingly, making the small skeleton groan in pain. He checked on his soul and nearly gasped at it. The dark red soul looked as if had been crumbled into a ball - which is practically had - and was dripping with blood. Frantically, Red checked his HP and felt himself panicking. He only had .4 health. _"_ _ _If__ _ _ _I-I___ _ _ _ _don't____ _ _ _ _ _get_____ _ _ _ _ _ _to to______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Stretch's_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _house________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _soon..._________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I'll__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _turn___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _d-dust..."_____________ Red took a shaky breath before sitting up as slowly as possible so he doesn't further his wounds. Vertigo hit him as he finally made it on to his feet. Grabbing his side more forcefully and pushing everything back once more, Red started walking once more.

There was a pounding in his head, the nauseous feeling returning ten fold. Red bit back a pained yelp as his foot connected with a rock, sending flares of pain up and down his body. He tumbled to the frozen ground once more, his decent more audible now that all the shops had closed for the night. He registered just barely that his mind was speaking his worries, _"_ _ _What__ _ _ _if___ _ _ _ _he____ _ _ _ _ _doesn't_____ _ _ _ _ _ _accept______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _you?_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Boss________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _didn't_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _accept__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _you;___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _what____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _makes_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _you______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _think_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _that________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Stretch_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _will?__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _What___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _if____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _he_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _actually______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _finishes_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _the________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _job?"_________________________ Red didn't want to think about that right then and there. His HP dropped to .2, making the small skeleton worry as he finally made it out into the streets. Red gave a small sigh of relief as he stood in front of Stretch's house. He gulped back any worry and waddled up - albeit slowly - up to the front door. The two brothers inside the house were probably asleep by now, Red had reminded himself.

His bony and broken phalanges shook as they reached out in a fist, ready to knock on the door. Red wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone that asked, but he found himself becoming scared the longer he waited outside in the biting coldness. _"Maybe the Boss was right? Maybe Stretch_ _didn't_ _love him enough to..._ _ _"__ Tears started welling in Red's eye socket. _"No, please no."_ His hand left the door, falling down beside him. He couldn't stop the pain and the darkness in his soul, the walls of the dam finally falling. Red sobbed out loud, using a hand to muffle them. Everything hurt: his head, his eyes, his heart. Everything, absolutely everything and he couldn't stop it. Not this time. The darkness was upon him again and his legs shook. His soul couldn't handle much more. Red looked at the door in front of him once more, taking his hand off of his mouth. He reached out once more.

And knocked.

It was just a single, quiet knock. Red knew that wouldn't get anyone's attention but he didn't know whether he couldn't muster enough strength to knock louder. Though, he tried. Four knocks this time, slightly louder than before. Nothing. Red gulped quietly as the tears fell harder and faster, almost as if they were in a panicked state. _"_ _ _Maybe__ _ _ _they___ _ _ _ _aren't____ _ _ _ _ _home..."_____ That thought alone terrified Red as he pounded on the door, the knocking persisting furiously as the small skeleton shook uncontrollably. He sobbed loudly, sinking to his knees while gripping himself.

The door opened, revealing a warm light from inside. Red lifted his head slightly, staring up at Stretch. The man was in a black tank top and boxers, obviously having just woken up. "S-Stretch?" Red cursed himself for being so weak but pushed it away to deal with the matter at hand.

This gained the taller skeleton-s attention, "Red? Oh shit, what the hell did that bastard do this time?!" Stretch reached forward and picked the wounded skeleton up. Red found solace and comfort in Stretch's arms. He couldn't force back the dizziness this time, his world finally darkening as he fell unconciously. Red barely registered Stretch's panicked scream.


	2. Chapter 2

There was shouting all around him and Red couldn't keep out down the groan that left his mouth. "HE'S AWAKE!" Someone shouted, tiny feet rushing away, "PAPY! HE'S AWAKE!"

Red tried to pry his eyes open but couldn't seem to will it to do so. There was some more running echoing off of the wooden floors as a bony hand gripped his own. He could already tell who is was by the smell of sweet honey that always wafted around him. "Red?" Stretch's soft voice sounded.

He cracked an eye open, images blurring in and out of focus. "S-Stretch?" Red's voice cracked and sounded extremely hoarse.

"Is he going to be okay?" Another voice - most likely Blue - asked quietly.

"I..." Stretch started but stopped, his hands tightening slightly, "Red, what happened?" Red shook his head, desperately wanting _those_ memories. His eye sockets burned with unshed tears. He started to sit up but a sharp, agonizing pain in his side made him cry out. "Shit, Red, don't try to get up, okay?" Stretch said, trying to push him down. Red knocked his boyfriend's hand away, hissing as he finally managed to sit up against the couch. He gasped for oxygen, clawing at his chest as his eyes shut again. After a few minutes of silence, Stretch laid a hand on his shoulder, making Red look at him. "You okay?" He questioned, worry evident in his eyes.

Red looked down at his hands, the previous day appearing in his mind. His Boss' brutality, the hateful sneers his Boss gave him, the words his Boss spoke that cut right through his heart, and the pain his Boss gave him. Everything swarmed to the surface and he couldn't make them go away. Hands wrapped around him as Red finally registered that he was crying and Stretch was hugging him. By this point, he couldn't hold back. Gripping onto the taller skeleton's tank top, Red let it all out.

Stretch was obviously surprised by this, having only seen his boyfriend cry only two other times, however, this one was worse. He gave his brother a look before mouthing out 'Can you leave us alone for a little bit?' Sans understood and within a second, he was in the kitchen, cooking up some tacos. "Red please, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?" The taller skeleton said after a while of silence. Red said nothing. Stretch pulled back, seeing his boyfriend's depressed and scarred features. He looked around at the marks, "Did your brother do this to you?"

Red hissed at the mention of his Boss and released his hold on Stretch to grip around his sides. He closed his eyes, "Please... don't hate me."

The taller skeleton was surprised by this and hugged his boyfriend once more, noting that he was shaking again. "Why would I hate you?" Stretch asked.

"B-Because I... I'm..."


	3. Chapter 3

"B-Because I... I'm..." Red looked close to tears as he stumbled over the words. However, one look into those worried eyes of his boyfriend made him halt. Stretch needed to know what happened, no, he _deserved_ to know what happened. "Stretch... I..." Red took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "I'm p-pregnant..."

The world went silent as the smaller skeleton looked away, his mind already screaming at him to just run. He couldn't move, his body frozen to the warm couch. Red sat there, waiting for any sign of anger or that Stretch was going to kill. The taller skeleton did no such thing. The man's eyes widened, a twitch of a smile on his face, "I'm... going to be a father?" Red gulped and nodded, eye sockets burning as tears threatened to spill out. Stretch gave a full out grin, "I'm going to be a father!" He reached out and hugged Red tightly, kissing the top of his skull. Stretch got up quickly from his squatted position and rushed into the kitchen. He started screaming excitedly, "Sans! Sans, guess what?!"

From where Red sat, he could see the little blueberry turn around from the stove and grin at his brother's joy. "What is it, brother?" Blue asked, smiling warmly.

"I'm going to be a father!" Stretch shouted, bouncing on his feet.

The smaller, blue skeleton's jaw fell open. "No way..." Blue looked into the living room, giving Red a bright smile, "I'm going to be an uncle!" The brothers shared a collective excited screams in the kitchen. Blue hurriedly finished the tacos, saying something about a celebration. Stretch ran back into the room, his face as bright as ever.

Red couldn't keep the relieved tears from leaving his eye sockets. He'd been so scared, so frightened of what would happen if he told Stretch. Everything was going to be okay... as long as his Boss stays in his own universe. His boyfriend squatted in front of him again, his features softening when he saw Red's tears, "I really hope those are tears of joy."

Red gave a short laugh, wiping away the tears, mumbling something about being weak. "So... you don't hate me?" He asked quietly after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course not! I love you and..." Stretch hugged the smaller, pregnant skeleton, "our kid." Just hearing the _our_ part made Red feel relieved. He'd almost forgotten how cheesy and lovey-dovey Stretch could be. Red shrugged slightly, leaning into the hug. "Red?" Stretch's voice was caring, "You hungry? Sans is making celebration tacos."

He nodded slowly, careful not to tousle his head too much because it was still throbbing, "Yeah, sure."

Stretch stood up first, holding out a bony hand to his wounded boyfriend. There were still worry in his eye sockets, but Red tried not to think about that. It's better if he keep it to himself. Red reached out and grabbed the helpful hand, letting Stretch pull him up. He winced, the pain traveling up and down his spine. His boyfriend noticed, "You okay? Do you want me to carry you there?"

"I... I'll be fine, okay? Don't worry too much." Red gave a reassuring smirk. He knew that Stretch didn't believe him for one second but let it go anyway. The few steps it took to get from the couch to the dining table made Red's every bone ache and cause him a lot of pain. Stretch put an arm around his shoulders, not even bothering to listening to Red's complaints that he could walk by himself. The taller skeleton just gave him a look and Red fell silent, looking away.

Once in the kitchen, Stretch released Red by the table, allowing the already tiring skeleton to sit down. He did so, sighing in relief as his legs left the ground. The pain became numbed as he watched Blue cook tacos. "So, Red, how long have you known you were expecting?" Blue asked excitedly, setting a plate of tacos in front of him.

"Um... I don't know, maybe two or three weeks. I meant to stop by last week but... uh... Boss kind of..." His face dropped, Stretch and Blue giving each other a look.

"It's fine!" Blue said in a hurry, placing two more plates of tacos on the table for himself and his brother. The two brothers took a seat in front of Red.

The air was slowly becoming suffocating with awkwardness. Stretch clapped his hands together, "Well, why don't we eat some tacos?"

"Yay!" Blue cheered, starting to gobble his own creation. Stretch ate with more dignity, taking tiny bites as he complimented his brother's cooking. Red took a deep breath and started eating as well. He hadn't realized that he was starving until that first bite. _"When_ _was_ _the_ _last time_ _he ate? A few days?_ _ _"__ Shock coursed through his bones, _ ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"________ _Damn,_ _ _why__ _ _ _did___ _ _ _ _I____ _ _ ____ _ _ _ _ _wait_____ _ _ _ _ _ _this______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _long_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _eat_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _something?__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _could____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _have_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _starved______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _the_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _baby!"________________

"How is it, Red?" The little blueberry asked, stars in his eye sockets.

Red looked down at his plate, already seeing the three tacos gone, "It was really good. Are there... anymore left?"

"You want more?" Blue grinned, hopping up for another batch he made earlier, "Sure! Here!" He placed two more tacos on Red's plate. The Underfell skeleton gave a smirk towards Blue's way and started back on eating. He smiled to himself, watching the brothers in front of him talk.

 _"_ _ _This__ _ _ _is___ _ _ _ _really____ _ _ _ _ _nice."_____ Red thought.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late at night by now and Red was already dozing on his spot beside his boyfriend. The taller skeleton had his arm wrapped around Red's shoulder protectively. Stretch wasn't in the least bit tired yet, his mind too heavy with anxious thoughts to slow down and take a breather. He looked down at Red and gave an inaudible sigh. He turned his head so he was looking towards his brother's room. The lights were off and there wasn't a single sound except for the soft noises from the TV. Stretch looked back down, "How're you feeling?"

Red snuggled in closer to the orange sweatshirt the taller skeleton had put on just an hour earlier. As if on instinct, a snarky answer left Red's mouth, "Would fucked up count as an answer?" He instantly regretted saying it.

"Not without an explanation." He stated calmly, getting an instant reaction out of the smaller skeleton. Red closed his eyes, hands instantly reaching towards his stomach where their child lay developing. Stretch pulled the Underfell skeleton into his lap. Shocked, Red thrashed his arms around. The Underswap skeleton grasped them, startling the other into making him look up. Red's breath caught in his throat. That look of pure worry on Stretch's face made Red stop. "Why won't you tell me?" That whisper was almost inaudible but he managed to hear it.

"It's not that bad... I promise." Red said back quietly.

Stretch's jaw locked up, "Don't make promises you can't keep!" The Underfell skeleton lowered his head in shame and guilt. Tears swam in his eye sockets, making him curse the hormones from his pregnancy. The taller skeleton sighed, hugging Red tightly, "Please. Sans, I deserve to know what happened." Red froze. Stretch never called him by his first name unless they were really intimate with each other or if the situation was dangerously serious. He's right, though. Stretch did deserves to know but Red didn't know if his mouth could speak those words. "Sans, please!" Stretch was begging at this point. If Red wasn't such an emotional wreck, he would have replied with a snarky comment.

The Underfell skeleton gave a shaky sigh, burying his head into Stretch's orange sweatshirt, his stomach doing flips, "W-What do y-you want to k-know?"

Stretch realized then how bad the situation was. In the time he knew Red, the man had never once stuttered. He was always so sure of himself especially when he spoke. Hearing how broken Red sounded hurt Stretch more than a wound could. He held his breath in as he asked the question , "What happened?"

Red gave an audible gulp, not daring to look his boyfriend in the eye socket. He took deep, calming breath before speaking, "Boss thinks h-he _owns_ me. He thinks he can d-do whatever he wants to me... thinks I'll take it all like some _pet_!" Red grit his teeth but quickly stopped after realizing that his head was throbbing again. He closed his eyes to calm himself. "Last night he... he wanted to have s-sex with me." Red suddenly gave a bitter laugh, "More like rape if you ask me." Stretch rubbed his back reassuringly. "It's happened before... you know. He... j-just takes what he wants and leaves me to clean up his mess. I feel so d-dirty afterwards. I just..." Red felt his eyes sting.

"It's alright, Sans. Just breathe. It'll be alright, trust me." Stretch said reasurringly.

Red nodded, more to himself. "I had already found out that I was pregnant by the time he stormed into my room w-with his..." He clenched his eyes tighter, trying to get the images out of his head, "I... I didn't want Boss to hurt our kid... so I told him no. H-He hit me... really hard. He tried to force himself on m-me." Red was close to crying by now, the flashing images burned into his memory.

Stretch's hug tightened, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible so he doesn't startle his boyfriend , "Red, what did he do?"

Red gasped for oxygen as his teeth chatted together. "Papy... He tried... He was going to r-rape me... but he saw..." He lifted up his shirt, exposing the light red belly with a small dark orange and eed heart in the middle. Stretch stared in awe, this being the first time he's seen it. "H-He saw the orange and... He knew it wasn't he his kid... Boss freaked out and tried... He..." Red couldn't keep the tears out of his eyes, the mini waterfalls flooding down his face in quick succession, "He was going to kill them! H-He was going to kill o-our baby! He hit me. He hurt our kid. He smashed my h-head into the wall and kicked my belly. He h-hates me and h-he's going to come after me! He's going to f-finish the job!"

Stretch was panicking by now, supporting the sobbing mess in his bony appendages. His heart was racing a mile a minute after hearing this, anger flooding his mind. The wounds and the low HP Red displayed when he passed out earlier now made sense. Stretch really wanted to go over to Underfell and kick his alternate version's ass. However, that was for another time. Now he needed to focus on the matter at hand. A sobbing Red. Stretch kissed the top of his boyfriend's skull, rubbing his back soothingly, "I'm not going to let him get you, Sans. He's not going to lay another finger on you _or_ our kid."

Red looked up, frightened tears leaving his eye sockets. "P-Promise?" His voice was so low that Stretch barely heard him.

"I promise." He smiled slightly.

Red nodded weakly as all of the past days physical, mental, and emotional trauma caught up to him. He gave a tired yawn, rubbing his eyes free from tears. Stretch chuckled at the cuteness his boyfriend just displayed. He laid another kiss to Red's forehead, "Go ahead and sleep. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

"M'kay..." Red said in a tired voice, laying his head back on Stretch's chest, falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Stretch sighed in content through his slumber, curling in on Red. This was comforting after what his boyfriend had told him a few hours earlier. The next time he sees that bastard Underfell Papyrus, he's going to kick his ass. Stretch has decided that he deserves no mercy and that's exactly what was playing in his dream world; him finally getting the chance to turn the Underfell skeleton into dust. He mumbled something in his sleep while also vaguely realised that there was something on his chest. His subconscious checked it out, believing it to be a bony hand. It was on his chest, gripping his sweatshirt with an urgency. It was shaking him0 to either get his attention or get him up. Borh required him to wake up which he was starting to dread. Stretch gave out a groan as the constant shaking continued. "What?" He answered in almost an annoyed whine.

"Where's the closest bathroom?" The voice was soft with a shakiness that boarding panicking.

Stretch pointed to the opposite wall where an ajar door was. The hand left his chest quickly, the padding of feet echoing in his tired mind. He sighed with relief, about to fall back asleep when a sound startled him. He opened his eye sockets, letting them adjust to the darkness. He sat up and peered around the house, scanning to try and find where that sound came from. Stretch looked to the clock, only about four in the morning. _"_ _ _What__ _ _ _the___ _ _ _ _hell?"____ He thought as the sound reappeared once more, louder than before. Stretch's head jerked to the side as he stared at the now shut bathroom door. The light was on and if it hadn't been for that earlier noise, he would have thought Red was using the bathroom. Sudden realization hit him as he flew over towards the bathroom. _"Some thing's_ _wrong."_ He thought to himself, _"_ _ _I__ _ _ _don't___ _ ___ _ _ _ _know____ _ _ _ _ _what,_____ _ _ _ _ _ _but______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _there_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _has________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _be__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _something___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _going____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _on."_____________ Stretch knocked on the door quietly so he doesn't wake up his brother, "Red, you okay?"

"No!" It was almost a sobbing shout and Stretch felt himself starting to panic.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked frantically, trying to open the door only to find it locked. He didn't get another answer.

Red gasped for breath, tears pricking his eye sockets. He stood from the floor of the bathroom on shaky knees before flushing the toilet. The vomit swam down the drain. He gave himself a disgusting look before wiping away the spit and tears. Red held his stomach, unlocked the door, and walked right into Stretch. "Oh... hi." He blinked his eyes tiredly.

"What happened?" Stretch questioned with worry all over his face.

Red shrugged, "It's no big deal. I was just throwing up."

"What do you mean it's no big deal?!" The Underswap skeleton asked frantically not understanding why his boyfriend was so calm about this, "Why were you even throwing up?"

He sighed, "It happens when people are pregnant. It's called morning sickness.

"Morning sickness?" Stretch repeated those two words before sighing and wrapping an arm around Red's shoulders, "You going to be okay?"

Red shrugged, "Eventually..."

"I'm guessing your still tired." Stretch chuckled. A sleepy Red was a cute Red, well, in his own opinion anyway. He meekly nodded, letting Stretch drag him back to the couch since it was closer. Red was slowly growing drowsy, curling up close to his boyfriend. Too tired for another other movement, Red lifted his head and kissed Stretch's collarbone before falling asleep. Stretch blushed slightly before giving an inaudible chuckle. Definately cute.

Several hours later...

Blue walked down the steps, happily trotting towards the kitchen. He had this amazing dream where Red came to visit but he was pretty banged up. Then, Red told him and Stretch that he was pregnant. He was going to be an uncle and his brother a father. _"What_ ___a___ _ _ _ _weird____ _ _ _ _ _dream_____ _ _ _ _ _ _.______ _ _ _ _ _"_____ He thought to himself, making it to the living room.

If Blue hadn't heard the quiet snoring, he wouldn't have looked over towards the couch. However, what he saw made him realize that it wasn't a dream that came to him in the middle of the nifhr. Blue grinned, _"_ _ _I'm__ _ _ _actually___ _ _going to be an uncle!"__ HE nearly squealed in joy but stopped himself since both Stretch and Red were snoozing on the couch. _"_ _ _Where__ _ _ _is___ _ ___ _ _ _ _that____ _ _ _ _ _camera?"_____ Blue mused to himself, _"_ _ _Ah!__ _ _ _There___ _ _ _ _you____ _ _ _ _ _are!"_____ He grabbed the camera and took a silent picture of the sleeping duo. He looked at it and grinned some more, prancing into the kitchen to make breakfast, _"_ _ _Total__ _ _ _blackmail___ _ _ _ _material."____

It wasn't until some time later that Red woke up. His head ached he felt like he was going to throw up again. He sighed, clutching his abdomen to try and hold back the awful feeling. Red climbed out of Stretch's arm and walked towards the bathroom. His mouth became unbearably dry as he finished the walk towards the bathroom. Groaning, he laid against the wall beside the toilet. The swimming of vertigo was disorienting and he was already begging silently for it to pass. Red growled lowly, whispering to his belly, "Why do you have to be so difficult?" All he got in response what the dreaded vomiting feeling as he emptied anything in him into the toilet. He internally cursed himself. There was a sudden bony hand on his shoulder. Red peeked behind him, seeing Blue rubbing his back before he back to staring at the toilet when vomit slushed around.

"I hope you feel better." Blue said with a soft, sympathetic smile, "Don't worry. I hear that morning sickness doesn't last throughout the entirety of the pregnancy, only about two or three months." Red groaned again, his headache becoming more prominent. After a few minutes, the vertigo finally passed. He sat back against the wall. Blue smiled again, handing him a glass of water, "Here, this'll help. Do you want me to escort you to the kitchen? Breakfast is almost done."

Red shook his head, taking a large gulp of water, "I think I'll be fine. Just need to catch my breath, you know?"

"Alright!" Blue stood up, wiping off imaginary dust from his pajamas, "If you need any help, just holler, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." He waved a hand, shoo-ing the little blueberry away. Red finished drinking the water and instantly felt better, not enough to get up yet though. His headache was still pretty bad. _"_ _ _Wonder__ _ _ _if___ _ _ _ _they____ _ _ _ _ _have_____ _ _ _ _ _ _some______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _headache_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _medicine?"________ He mused to himself, preparing to get up. After a second or two, he was back on his feet, gripping the counter for support as his stomach did flips. Red shook away the feeling as he left the bathroom. Stretch was still sprawled out on the couch. He walked to the kitchen and took a seat at the table. "What're you making?" He asked Blue lazily.

The little blueberry shrieked slightly making Red cringe, the noise hurting his head. Bluw placed a hand over his heart, "Oh! You startled me, sorry about that, didn't know you were there."

"It's fine." He stated, placing his head between his arms. _"_ _ _Not__ _ _ _.___ _ _"__ His mind argued.

"But for your earlier question, thought that some pancakes would be good." He smiled.

"Smells good." Red said.

"So, do you know what name you guys are going to pick or is it too soon?" Blue asked, excited by the idea of Red being pregnant.

He shrugged, "Too soon. Haven't even thought about a name."

The other smaller skeleton nodded in understanding, "We're going to have to make a room for the little guy or girl."

"Make a room?" Red asked out of confusion.

Blue turned around from the stove to look at the Underfell skeleton. "Well, yeah." His face fell into a frown, "I heard what you said last night... about your Papyrus." Red sucked in a panicked breath. Blue clearly saw this and waved his arms in front of him, "Don't worry though. You can live here... if you want. You _and_ your kid."

Red stopped for a second. _"Live... in Underswap?"_ He thought to himself, Blue watching him think it over, _"Didn't that go against some universal law?"_ Red's moith curved upwards and smirked. _"When do I ever follow the rules?"_ He started to laugh internally, _"Never!"_ Red looked up at the little blueberry. Hope shined in his starry eyes. Red shrugged, "Why not. I don't have anywhere else to go."

Blue flashed him a grin, finishing up the last bit of pancakes before placing the on a plate and laying it on the table, "Hey, do you mind waking Papy up for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Red stated, getting back up from the seat and walking towards the living room. Snores emitted from the couch, a sprawled out Stretch being on display. Red laughed at the scene, standing in front of the orange sweatshirt wearer. He lifted his foot and poked Stretch in the chest, "Hey, jerk, wake up. You're making us wait to eat because of you."

Stretch groaned, mumbling out, "Five more minutes..."

"Stretch." Red poked harder, "Get up! You've been sleeping for forever!"

"No..." He whined turning over on the couch.

"Fine," The smaller skeleton huffed, turning around and walking back into the kitchen. He poked his head out of the kitchen, a bottle in hand, "But I'm drinking all of your honey." Stretch was up in an instant, tumbling over his legs before falling to the floor. His rubbed his head upwards, seeing Red lazily lean up against the kitchen doorframe while sucking greedily at the honey bottle. Stretch got up and rushed over to the smaller skeleton. He grabbed the bottle faster than Red could see and checked it. "What the hell, you jerk!" Red shouted, trying to grab the bottle of honey back, "I was drinking that!"

Stretch looked at the bottle again, "I was checking to see if this was the alcoholic one or the sweet one. Luckily, it's the sweet one."

"I know what alcohol smells like. I'm not just going to drink while I'm pregnant." He huffed, reaching for the bottle again, "Now, can I have it back now?"

"Huh?" Stretch and Blue questioned at the same time.

Red looked really flustered, "What? It's good!"

The orange sweater wearer started laughing, "I have never once heard you say that you liked honey!" He laughed some more. Stretch wiped an imaginary tear away, handing the bottle back to the shorter skeleton. He grinned, "Here you go."

Red mumbled a 'thank you' before sitting down. Blue pouted, punching his brother's shoulder lightly, "Come on, now! Sit down and eat your pancakes."

Stretch laughed once more, sitting beside Red, "Yes... _Mom_." Blue became flushed before stomping over to the taller skeleton and giving him a verbal lashing. Red smiled at the scene. On some level, he wished he and his brother were that close... that accepting.

 _"_ _ _If__ _ _ _only..."___ Red thought sadly, pouring honey on the pancakes before devouring him, his movements not noticed.


	6. Chapter 6

Stretch stared down at his slumbering boyfriend that snoozed beside him. It'd been a few days that Red had been staying with them, he and Blue. The three had decided about an hour ago to watch this movie that Blue had gotten from Undyne this morning. However, Red fell asleep on the couch within the first thirty minutes of the movie. The Underswap brother's agreed that they thought that Red looked adorable sleeping light that with the TV lights shadows some of his features; they let him sleep.

 _"SANS!" A shout came from the lower part of the house, "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Red gulped, wiping the_ _bile_ _away from his mouth before flushing the toilet_ _to hide_ _the evidence of his pregnancy. He left the bathroom quickly, knowing what would happen if he kept his brother_ _waiting_ _too long._

Red shifted his body so that it was facing away from the TV, the Underswap brother's not noticing. Unconciously, his arms came to his abdomen.

 _Red scurried down the stairs, head angled upwards at the taller skeleton, "What's up, Boss?"_

 _He_ _didn't_ _say_ _anything_ _, making Red worried but he_ _didn't_ _dare show this or_ _else_ _something bad would_ _happen_ _. The Royal Guard member stared his brother down, quickly grabbing a fistful of the smaller skeleton's shirt and pulling him_ _roughly_ _towards him. In a low whisper,_ _menacing_ _and lustful, his Boss spoke, "I've decided to have my fun with_ _you_ _today."_

Red's heart started to pick up its pace, going faster and faster. His features turned into a frown in his slumber. His constant shifting made Stretch look down at him for a second before going back to the TV. Blue's eyes were still glued to the scene.

 _The shorter skeleton_ _couldn't_ _move,_ _couldn't_ _breathe. He was suffocating under the man's look. A deer in headlights was what could describe his posture right now. "What, you scared?" Edge gave a dark, evil chuckle before sneering, "What have_ _I_ _said about fear? You are weak."_

Red's breathing increased slightly with his panic. His mouth opened in order to get more oxygen.

 _"Stop." Red commanded._

 _Edge lifted a bony appendage and slapped his brother across the face. He slid to the floor, clutching the side of his face with both hands while trying to get the spinning to go away. The taller skeleton grabbed Red by his pants leg, dragging him away to some room._

Red was quivering by now. Panic was rising quickly in his chest. Blue peeked over to the pregnant skeleton, noticing this shaking. He poked his brother, getting his attention. Stretch looked over only to see his brother pointing towards Red. The sweatshirt wearer glanced down, seeing his boyfriend shivering up a storm. Stretch pulled out the blanket from behind him before laying it on top of Red. His shaking did not stop.

 _"Stop!" Red shouted out, phalanges scrapping against the floorboards. Vertigo was rising somewhere and his head hurt. Edge's only response was to dig his claws more into Red's leg. "NO! STOP!" He screamed, tears rising in his eyes. All he kept thinking about was how his brother was going to hurt his baby. Red started thrashing around like a fish out of water. The Royal Guard member hissed as his hold_ _loosened_ _and Red_ _was_ _set free._

 _"_ _Why_ _you little SHIT!" Edge shouted out in frustration. Red was quick to hop on his feet and dash for the door, his mind to fuzzy to do anything except escape. However, he now regretted not training like his brother to become faster for Edge was standing in front of him menacingly._

"...no..." The ghost of a whisper fell on deaf ears, the TV turned up so loud that it wasn't heard.

 _"Why do you run, pet?" Edge snarled, pushing Red backward into the wall, hand wrapped around his throat. The smaller skeleton gagged out loud, clawing at the large hands._ _The_ _Royal_ _Guard member grinned, squeezing tighter, "You know that you_ _can't_ _run from me." A bony hand touch his chest._

 _"S-Stop..." Red managed to say through clenched teeth._

 _The shirt was lifted higher and higher, exposing a red belly conjured to hold his child. Edge stared for a second, eyes_ _narrowing_ _in disgust. The hand applied more pressure. "What the hell is this?! Why is it orange?!" Edge snarled out in rage, "This is not my kid; whose is it!"_

 _Tears were showing in his eye sockets, scratching helplessly at his arm, "D-Don't hurt... 'em..."_

 _"What? You been this abomination child?" Edge chuckled, a clawed hand_ _running_ _over it, "_ _I'm_ _only going to get rid of it before_ _I_ _get rid of you, you disgusting filth." The claw dug through the belly as Edge_ _scratch a_ _deep, long line over_ _the_ _child._

Red let out a wild, startling scream as tears started pouring down his face. Blue and Stretch jumped at the sound of it, giving each other a look before rushing over to the smaller skeleton who just kept screaming. They realised after futile attempts of asking him about what was wrong that Red was, in fact, stuck in a nightmare. The Underswap brothers desperately tried to wake him up. Red couldn't do that, he was trapped in the past.

 _Pain flared in his chest as he kept screaming. Tears were flowing down his face freely while he clutched the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. Edge_ _didn't_ _let this stop him from continuously punching Red in the ribs, just over his soul. The bloody soul squelched and crumbled in on itself as the abuse continued. It was a garbled mess in the smaller skeleton's chest. Red gave an agonized scream. Over and over. Edge dropped him before quickly kicking him over towards the couch. Red sobbed as blood pooled out of him. He stared_ _up_ _with glassy eyes as he prepared to teleport himself away._

 _The last thing he saw before the world shifted into another dimension was a sharpened bone heading straight towards his eye as everything went dark._

Red shot up from the couch nearly falling off of it had it not been for the Underswap brothers.

"Red! Red! Are you okay?" Blue spoke quickly.

Stretch hugged the sobbing mess, "It's okay. You're okay."

 _"But everything's not okay."_ Red thought as vertigo came at him like a crashing wave. His head hurt. Clutching his skull, Red feebly pushed them away before running towards the bathroom. He fell to his knees in front of the toilet but not before shutting and locking the door behind him. Stretch and Blue rushed after him, banging their hands on the door in a panicked state. Violent vomiting, dry heaving, and heavy sobbing was all they heard for the next twenty minutes. It was pure torture of the Underswap brothers who sat there just listening to the pained gasps and heart wrenching crying. They've never seen Red this broken before and it scared the both of them.

After another few minutes, everything went silent except for Red's heavy breathing. The doorknob faintly glowed red before an audible click was heard. Stretch had the door open in a second. He ran over to his fallen boyfriend who looked absolutely miserable on the tiled bathroom floor. Red's eyes were wide with terror, his chest rising and falling, tears still falling down his face silently, bile dripping down his jaw, and the constant shivers that wracked his body. Stretch could only guess that he was having a panic attack.

He sat beside him, placing a hand on the smaller skeleton's shoulder. Red flinched completely away from him, holding the spot where the undeveloped baby lie. Blue walked forward, squatting in front of the terrified Underfell skeleton. He frowned, "Red?" His voice was soft and caring.

It seemed to snap him out of whatever visual nightmare he was living in. Red gulped and snapped his jaws shut, trying to calm his heavy breathing. His eyes screwed shut, the shaking of his hands and knees continuing on. Stretch tried again, a caring touch of Red's shoulder. Red seemed okay with it at the moment. After about ten minutes of complete silence, Red opened his eyes and looked between the two. He looked ashamed and guilty, shaking his head slowly. "I-I'm... s-sorry..." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Blue gave him a small smile, "You have nothing to be sorry about, Red. It's okay."

He didn't say anything, his heart wracking in his chest. His head throbbed angrily. _"Why do all the bad things have to happen to me..."_ He thought to himself.

Stretch kissed his skull lightly, "It's going to be okay, alright? I promise you."

Red couldn't find the right words to say.

...

There was nothing to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Stretch and Blue stood in the kitchen, midnight just barely around the corner. Everything had gone silent after Red's emotional eruption after his nightmare. He wouldn't speak to anyone. He was beginning to worry the Underswap brothers. They quickly glance at Red every now and then only to see that he hadn't moved an inch. The small skeleton sat on the couch, legs brought up tightly towards his chest, arms wrapping around them, chin placed lightly on top of his kneecaps, eyes lidded while staring off into the unknown distance. All in silence. It scares the Underswap brothers.

In a hushed whisper, Blue jabbed him in the ribs, "You _need_ to talk to him."

"What if he freaks out if I do something?" Stretch asked cautiously.

Blue growled, "He'll freak out if you _don't_ do something."

The other let out an exasperated sigh, "Yeah, you're right."

"Just... talk to him, okay?" He said.

"Yeah." Stretch nodded and left the kitchen. He walked over to his distraught boyfriend as cautiously as possible because he didn't want to startle the smaller skeleton. Stretch squatted down beside him and before he could even say anything, Red whipped his head around. Stretch fell backwards in shock.

Red looked beyond frightened. "He's going to kill our baby." He said in a whisper, "He's going to kill Blue." Red's hands shook as Stretch finally recovered. "He's going to kill you." Red's teeth chatted together, "He's going to kill me. He's g-going to-"

"Red." Stretch gripped his hand lightly, "He's not going to hurt anyone."

"Yes he is." The shakiness of his voice and the harshness of his breath made Stretch believe that Red was about to have a panic attack.

"Not while he's in his universe." Stretch chuckled slightly.

Red's freaked out frown twitched uowards, as if he found it amusing. However, it didn't last long, "He'll find a way..."

The taller skeleton gave his pregnant boyfriend a kiss, "Not while Blue and I are here. We wouldn't let anything happen to you, alright?"

Red looked away stubbornly, "I don't believe you... jerk."

Stretch let out a loud laugh, clutching his side, "I haven't heard you call me that since before our first date."

The smaller skeleton pouted, a blush matting his features, "Jerk..." He couldn't help but laugh pounding his fist into the floor as he did so. Red smiled, chuckling softly, "You're such a jerk."

Blue smiled from the kitchen, watching as his brother started to make awful puns that got Red smiling and eventually laughing. _"They're a good pair."_ He thought to himself. His eyes narrowed. His teeth clenched together, _"_ _ _How__ _ _ _can___ _ _ _ _Red's____ _ _ _ _ _brother_____ _ _ _ _ _ _do______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _something_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _like________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _that?_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Why__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _was___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _he____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _so_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _angry?______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Unless..._______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _he________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _loved_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Red?"__________________ Blue blinked curiously at the thought that ran through his head. It wasn't uncommon for siblings to fall in love in the underground where population was scarce. Blue huffed, crossing his arms angrily, _"_ _ _That__ _ _ _edgy___ _ _ _ _bastard____ _ _ _ _ _should_____ _ _ _ _ _ _be______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _happy_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _be_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _expecting__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _a___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _niece____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _or_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _nephew...______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _like_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ME!________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _am__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _so___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _happy____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _that_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _my______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _brother_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _is________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _going_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _have___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _a____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _kid_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _that______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _can________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _spo_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _i__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _l!"_________________________________ Blue looked back at the lovers who were hugging on the couch. He smiled, _"_ _ _That__ _ _ _edgy___ _ _ _ _bastard____ _ _ _ _ _was_____ _ _ _ _ _ _close______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _killing________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Red_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _his___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _kid.____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _What_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _would______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _have_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _happened________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _if..."_________________ He sighed, shaking his head. Blue sat at the table, kicking his legs slightly as Red and Stretch appeared in the kitchen. He gave a bright grin to the shorter skeleton, happy to see him smiling again. _"_ _ _That's__ _ _ _enough___ _ _ _ _what____ _ _ _ _ _if's_____ _ _ _ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _for______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _tonight."_______ Blue thought to himself.

A/N - I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm sorry that the length of the chapters in this story are very short. I did not intend for them to be so but... eh, I don't have an excuse for the word count. Guess it's just laziness, you know? Well, I'll write another chapter some other night. Hope you sinners are doing fabulously and as always, ta-ta~


	8. Chapter 8

Stretch rubbed Red's back as said man heaved into the upstairs toilet. Blue was fast asleep in his room but with all the noises Red was making, he was pretty sure that he'd already woken up by the noises. After a while, the vomiting passed, leaving a breathless Red. He groaned, "I hate this."

"What, being pregnant?" Stretch asked in a humerois tone.

"No!" He nearly shouted, waving his hands back and forth, obviously missing the implied joke, "I meant the side effects of being pregnant. I don't like this... _weakness_."

Stretch chuckled slightly at his boyfriend's obliviousness, reaching down and clanking their heads together for a kiss. "Don't think of it as being a weakness." He stated, smiling, "Think of it as trading in strength to bring a living being into this world." Red took a second to think it over before eventually just nodding. "Well, I think we've waited long enough in the bathroom. Why don't we go to bed?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." Red admitted as the two headed towards Stretch's bedroom. For the past two weeks, Red had been sleeping on the couch either by himself or with Stretch. Blue finally got tired of it, scolding Stretch for almost an hour before breakfast. Red thought it was pretty funny that his brother had gotten scolded for not letting him sleep in his room with him. He made sure Stretch knew that by laughing... a lot.

A Week Later...

There was a knock on the front door. Red gave out a loud groan, hearing the pounding all the way up from Stretch's bedroom. "...babe..." He whined groggy, "Can you tell whoever that is to _shut_ _ _the__ _ _ _fuck___ _ _ _ _up____!"

No one answered back.

He turned to his side, not seeing his boyfriend beside him. He gave an exasperated sigh before getting up. "Babe?" He searched around the room, ignoring the knocking. Red's heart rate picked up. He took in a deep breath, "Calm down, maybe he just woke up early and went downstairs." He rubbed his eyes, feeling slighty cranky from having a restless night. Red walked towards Blue's room, hoping to see him and ask where his brother was. Blue was gone too. Red felt a chill run up and down his mind as his mind went straight towards all the bad scenarios in life. He walked, more like ran, down the stairs, looking around the house as he did so. There was no sigh of Stretch or Blue at all. His eyes widened in a panic. "No, no, no, no..." He whispered out harshly, checking every place in the house. The bathroom, the kitchen, in the closet, underneath the stairs, somewhere... anywhere.

But there were no where to be found.

He was about to have a panic attack when the knocking finally turned into a pounding. That snapped Red out of whatever he was thinking of. Quivering in fear, he walked up to the door and slowly opened up the door, expecting the worse. He blinked in surprise when he saw the Classic brothers standing in front of him, each grinning.

"Red! It's so good to see you!" Papyrus shouted in glee, hugging the small skeleton who visibly flinched, "The Sans of this universe told us of your pregnancy! We came to bring our congratulation with spagetti!"

"Yeah, congrats dude." Sans said beside his brother, noticing the flinch.

Red nodded as if in a daze before opening the door wider, letting them walk in. He was shaking, eyes still searching around the house for his boyfriend and his boyfriend's brother, "So... did you guys just decide to pop by or...?"

The Undertale Sans shrugged, "So what if we did? Got a problem with guests?"

"No, I was surprised..." He stated, bordering harsh. His heart hurt; still no sign of Stretch or Blue.

"So, where are the Underswap brothers?" Papyrus asked.

The pregnant skeleton froze, his voice almost a whisper, "I don't know."

"You could just call them, you know?" Sans suggested, taking a seat on the couch as Papyrus marched towards the kitchen, determined to make the best celebratory spagetti he ever made.

"Uh... I can't do that." Red stated, eye sockets darkening.

"Why's that?" Papyrus asked, poking his head through the kitchen doorway.

"My phone's broken." He was slowly growing depressed by the conversation.

"That's terrible!" The Undertale Papyrus gasped, "What happened to it?"

Red turned away from the two, "My brother destroyed it before I left." The air turned cold as the Undertale brothers cursed themeselves. Blue had specifically told them over the phone to try and refrain from talking or having a conversation that led to the mentioning of Red's brother. The pregnant man sighed, hand rubbing his eye, "Sorry for that. Didn't mean to sound so depressing. I guess I am weak."

Sans got up from the couch, patting his friend on the shoulder, "You're not weak, okay? You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. I don't know the details but I doubt that I could have come out of that situation at all. You should be proud."

Red kept his mouth shut as Papyrus walked over to him. "My brother is right, Red. You are very strong and you should give yourself the benefit of the doubt." He smiled, "Should you ever need any help just know that I, the Great Papyrus, will be there to help."

"Me too, 'kay?" The small, Classic skeleton said, grinning slightly.

Red looked away from their kind gazes and just nodded, "Yeah, sure." He was still hurting.

The front door suddenly flung open, Blue's loud voice booming over the living room, "We're back!"

Red turned around quickly, seeing Stretch with two bags of groceries -which were filled to the brim with ingredients for who knows what - in his hands. He gave a surprised look at the Undertale brothers, "Oh! We weren't expecting you two to arrive until later."

Red didn't know whether to be relieved or furious. Instead, he huffed moodily, crossing his arms over his chest, "Where the hell were you two?!"

Stretch and Blue stood there shocked, glancing at each other, "What?"

"Why weren't you guys in the house?" He snarled quietly, turning away from them.

Blue looked confused, "We went grocery shopping. Papyrus and Sans were coming over so we needed to stock up some stuff."

"You okay?" Stretch asked, "You sound worried."

"Well..." He sucked in a breath, "I was."

Both the Underswap and Undertale brothers looked confused. Stretch set the bags down, walking over to his boyfriend. He crouched down, making Red turn away from him more. "Hey, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Don't do that again." He whispered.

"Do what?" Stretch was beyond confused by now.

Red turned back around, tears swimming in his eyes. "Don't just get up and leave without telling me..." He cried, hugging his boyfriend, "I-I thought that my b-brother had come back a-and had turned you two i-into dust."

Stretch hugged the smaller skeleton tightly, "Shh, it's okay, Red. We're both fine. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you that we were going shopping. I thought you wanted to have a few more hours of sleep because you didn't get much last night." He turned his head around to the group behind him. He mouthed out 'hormones' before going back to consulting a slightly panicked skeleton.

It wasn't long until everything had settled down and everyone was piled into the kitchen. Blue and Papyrus were scrambling around the kitchen, making tacos and spagetti respectfully. Stretch, Sans, and Red were all seated at the dining table whilst making awful puns that made the cooks groan.

Red laughed at another pun, his mind starting to wander. _"_ _ _This__ _ _ _is___ _ _ _ _nice.____ _ _ _ _ _Maybe_____ _ _ _ _ _ _I______ _ _ _ _ ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _should_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _have________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _come_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _here__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _from___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _the____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _beginning._____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _could_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _have________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _left_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _my__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _universe___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _for____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _good_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _just_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _lived________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _with_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Stretch__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Blue.____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _could______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _have_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _been________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _happier_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _sooner...__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _maybe___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _wouldn't_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _have______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _been_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _such________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _a_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _mess."__________________________________________ His eyes became distant, _"_ _ _Maybe__ _ _ _my___ _ _ _ _brother____ _ _ _ _ _wouldn't_____ _ _ _ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _hate______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _me_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _so________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _much._________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Maybe__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _my___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _brother____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _wouldn't_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _hate______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _his_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _nice________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _or_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _nephew__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _so___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _much.____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Maybe..._____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _why______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _do_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _do_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _this__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _myself?____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It's_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _not______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _going_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _change_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _anything.__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _What's___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _in____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _the_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _past______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _should_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _stay________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _in_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _the__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _past.___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _What's____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _done_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _is______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _done._______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _There________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _is_________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _nothing__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I___________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _can____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _d_____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _about______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _that_______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _now.________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _All_________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I__________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________________________________________________________can _do is live and be happy. Sounds good to me_." With that, he made a pun and laughed with the people who make his life bearable.


	9. Chapter 9

Red stared at the conversing group. He rubbed his temples, trying to subdue a rising headache as his mind wandered. He was really surprised that news spread through the alternate universes... well, besides the Underfell crowd. Everyone who knew of his pregnancy was banned from entering Underfell or mentioning Red outside of their circle without permission. Red, Stretch, and Blue had all agreed on this while the Underswap brothers allowed the pregnant skeleton to pick an choose who he wanted to know. That had been most of the other Sans', Papyrus', Undyne's, Alphys', Mettaton's, a Napstablook here and there, three Toriel's, the classic Asgore, and nearly everyone from Reapertale. None of the Frisk's or the Chara from Underswap knew. Red didn't trust them at all speaking on how reseting would send him back to Underfell and leave him without a baby. It terrified him. Red's started to make a mental list of who all knows:

Classic Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, Toriel, and Asgore. Ink and, surprisingly, Error knew also. Underswap Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, and Toriel knew. As mentioned earlier, most everyone in Reapertale knew which had been a complete accident on Stretch's part. Red's still a bit mad about that because now the Reapertale version of Toriel kept coddling him and cooing over the baby. Geno knew too; he's really excited about the baby. The Mafiatale brothers knew too, vowing to protect Red's and Stretch's kid. The Sans from Sciencetale knew also. He, Underswap Undyne, and Classic Alphys are going to help Red when its time to give birth which really scares him.

Red sighed, glancing at the large group again. His headache was starting to worsen along with burning pain behind his eye sockets. There were so many people in the house right now. They were all talking amongst themselves, most conversations revolving around him, Stretch, and the baby. He sighed again, it's only been three months since he found out he was pregnant. Red groaned silently, gripping his head. Why does his pregnancy revolve around headaches and mood swings? Why couldn't he just have a smooth pregnancy without all of hormone changers?

"Oh my!" An exasperated gasp came from his side, the Reapertale version of Toriel appearing. He liked to call her Tor, which annoyed her to no end but let it slid since he was pregnant. Weird. She rushed over to the smaller skeleton who only sunk deeper into the couch. "You look so pale!" Her voice rose a little bit, catching the attention of Ink, Error, and the Sans from Reapertale. Tor started fussing over Red, increasing his headache. The three Sans' mentioned earlier popped up around the couch.

"Hey, Tori," Started Reapertale Sans - Red really needs a nickname for him, it was starting to bug the pregnant skeleton that he didn't have one for him - before examining Red, "What's wrong?"

"Don't you think that Red here looks awfully pale? Look at him! His poor bones are rattling." She exclaimed, worry crossing her goat features. She was the God of Life, of course she was worried. Red looked down to see that his bones were in deed rattling.

Sir Reaps Alot - Red's keeping that nickname until he finds a better one - cocked his head to the side, "You're right."

"Guys, I'm fine." The pregnant man stated, giving a false smirk. His headache was starting to turn into a migraine.

"I don't know, Red." Ink said, pitching into the conversation, "You look pretty bad."

Red crossed his arms, "I am fine, okay? I swear I'm okay."

Error shrugged, "I doubt it."

The shorter skeleton felt extremely aggravated, "I _said_ that I'm-"

"What's going on over here?" The badass version of Alphys asked, sipping on some alcohol she found.

"Something's wrong with Red." Tor flat out said, still coddling the pregnant skeleton.

"I said I'm fine!" He hissed, "Can you please get that through your thick skulls?!"

Badass Alphys took one second to look at Red before turning around, "I'm getting the Science trio." She waltzed away, armour clinking together. She walked over towards the classic version of herself, her girlfriend, and Science Sans.

"Grr..." Red felt ready to claw his skull. Tor kept putting her furry, clawed paw on his forehead and head. He feebly pushed her away. He's fine. Just a minor headache and that thing with his eyes. Maybe it was because he hasn't had enough sleep the past few nights and hasn't been able to take naps. It was because he was getting used to sleeping on his back because of his stomach. It was round and made it uncomfortable while sleeping on his side, which he prefers. Ink started pitching in, again, to help Tor find out what's wrong with him. Just then, the science trio appeared looking rather worried.

"O-Oh, you were r-right, Alpyhs. He does l-look bad." Dorky Undyne said, appearing inches from Red's face. He instinctively pulled away only to run into Tori's caring grasp. His heart sped up, images flashing around his eyes as the science trio, Tor, and Ink started fussing over him. They're saying his name, asking him what hurts.

He can't hear them. All he can hear is a laughter, a deep and evil chuckle from his past trauma. Everyone is swarming around him. He's trapped, stuck to one spot. His brother is there in the corner, grinning evilly at him. Where did everyone go? Red feels his heart picking up, a mantra of insults begin swarming around his head. Edge starts to walk closer, taking his time in frightening his prey; it's working. Sans can't move, breathe. He subconsciously hears those surrounding him calling out for him. He knows their worried and he would answer if his voice box worked, but that was frozen in place. Red's scared. He's scared of his brother who just keeps walking towards him. Help, he needs help.

Red's eyes search around the room that had started to darken. His heart rate picks up. Where is everyone? His hands shake, eyes wide. There's something wrong. Did his brother get them all? How? When? _Why?_ Red felt tears pricking his eyes. Stretch. Where's Stretch? He's got to be here somewhere! Eyes frantically darted around the room, subconsciously recognizing a shaky hand on his shoulder. Finally, he saw his boyfriend talking to Classic Mettaton in the kitchen. However, Edge stood in the pathway. Red, clenched his jaw together. His brother is another illusion. He's not really here. It's just his imagination. Just get to Stretch. He'll make it all go away.

Red bolted for the kitchen, stumbling slightly to dodge his brother's illusion. The science trio, the three Sans' from earlier, Underswap Alphys, and Tor followed him, honestly worried for his well-being. Red launched himself at Stretch, wrapping quivering arms around the man's waist while burying his head into the orange sweatshirt Stretch often wore. He'd obviously caught the taller skeleton off Gourd, but he nonetheless stopped his conversation with Classic Mettaton to see what's up. He could feel Red shaking.

He placed a bony hand on Red's back, "Hey, babe, you alright?" Stretch peeked up at the science trio, the three Sans', Underswap Alphys, and Tor. They all looked worried. Stretch bent down, Red's arms wrapping around his shoulders now. "What's wrong?" He asked in all seriousness, catching Blue's eyes. He motioned for his brother to come over. It was then the Stretch realised that Red was starting to hyperventilate. He pulled away, seeing the tears falling harshly down his face. "Oh stars, Red! What's wrong?" He couldn't keep the panic from his voice.

Blue appeared beside him a moment later, the two brothers vaguely realising that everyone had stopped to gawk. "Red," Blue started, "You need to calm down and tell us what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Red couldn't answer, hands shaking, eyes wide with terror, breathing become harsh. Stretch held his boyfriend's shaking hands, "Take a deep breath. In and out." Red took one breath in before sobbing it all put, losing needed oxygen. He tried mouthing words, but nothing would form just empty sentences. This went on for a solid minute until the world shifted in Red's point of view. Darkness clouded his eyes, lack of oxygen finally taking a hold on his fragile body. The small skeleton fell face forward into Stretch's arms. "Oh my stars, Red!" The taller skeleton held onto his boyfriend, picking him up and taking him to the living room. The science trio and Tor were right beside him.

"What's happening to him?" Science Sans asked.

"This has happened a few times. Red has panic attacks. Something will trigger a memory from his traumatic event with his brother and he just gets sucked right in." Blue explained as Stretch placed him on the couch.

"You guys provoked him, didn't you?!" Stretch accused, pointing at the science teio, the Sans' who'd been around at the time of his panicking, Badass Alphys, and Tor.

"We were just worried about him." Tor stated.

"We didn't know he'd react like this." Ink furthered.

"We j-just wanted t-to help." Underswap Undyne stated shyly.

"He looked really bad, like almost sick!" Science Sans finished.

Stretch and Blue sighed. "We knew this was going to happen." The taller skeleton stated.

Blue nodded, "Red hasn't slept properly in over a week. All that bad sleep finally caught up to him.

"That's why he looks bad." Stretch stated, placing a blanket on his panting boyfriend. He looked worse for wear.

"He also probably had a migraine." Blue suggested, "He's usually irritable when that happens."

"We're really sorry about that." Tor said, sorrowfully, "We didn't know."

"No, you just didn't think." Blue grit out.

"He's been through a lot, okay. His body is also making changes so he can hold a kid. Red's head is just a little over worked as of lately." Stretch said.

Classic Sans walked up to him, "What do you mean a lot? We know it has something to do with his brother but that's it? Mind sharing?"

Blue and Stretch gave a each other a look but nonetheless nodded. The taller of the brothers sat down, "Get ready for some sad shit, alright."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Previously_ _:_**

 _"He's been through a lot, okay. His body is also making changes so he can hold a kid. Red's head is just a little over worked as of lately." Stretch said._

 _Classic Sans walked up to him, "What do you mean a lot? We know it has something to do with his brother but that's it? Mind sharing?"_

 _Blue and Stretch gave a each other a look but nonetheless nodded. The taller of the brothers sat down, "Get ready for some sad shit, alright."_

 ** _Now_ :**

Stretch took a deep breath in, "So all of this all started about nine years ago-"

"Nine years ago?!" A few of their guests shouted, effectively cutting off Stretch.

Blue sighed, voicing his brother's annoyance, "Yes, this didn't all just happen over night, you know?"

"My bro's right. This was a few years before I had met Red." Stretch continued, "As everyone knows, Underfell is one of the most dangerous AU's. Nearly everyone there is insane, or dead. I'm surprised that Red isn't either of those."

"Why do you say that?" Classic Undyne asked, crossing her arms over her muscular chest.

"Because he's so... what's the word?" The orange-clad skeleton thought for a second, "Feisty but not evil."

Underswap Alphys gave a laugh, "Sounds about right."

Science Sans looked confused, "So, nine years ago is when this all started. But, what exactly was it?"

"The first time I met Red, the only thing he said to me was 'You wanna know something? The only reason I'm alive and talking to you now is because everyone is terrified of my brother, even I am'. Underfell Papyrus is a true devil to his universe. He's evil, cruel, hateful, and has taken a rather unpleasant fascination with Red." Stretch snarled at that.

"U-Unpleasant fascination? What d-does that mean?" Classic Alphys asked.

"What I am about to tell you is the central core to Red's trauma. Everything else that has happened to him revolves solely around this." The taller skeleton looked highly upset now, "Nine years ago, when that bastard... when he started to become interested in Red, Underfell Papyrus did some awful things."

A lot of people in the room had wide eyes, begging to know what happened to the pregnant skeleton.

"At first, it was just verbal abuse, telling Red that he is a waste of space, useless, a burden; any insult you can think of. This really brought Red down and has even rerouted his brain to hate itself. Then, it evolved into more physical attacks. The first assult Red told me about was when his brother tried to drown him in the lake, saying that he wanted to see his strength. Red almost died that day." Stretch stated menacingly.

"That's awful!" Tor exclaimed, tears pricking her eyes. She was leaning on her alternate self, the Classic looking close to tears herself.

"Yeah, it really is." Blue stated quietly, a thoughtful look on his face.

Stretch looked around the room, "It was only after all of this that Edge's fascination grew and evolved." His face contorted in anger. "That bastard is the reason Red has a damn crack in his skull for star's sake!" Stretch yelled, his anger calling forth to a glowing eye. A few people flinched backwards, knowing exactly what kind a damage a glowing eye could do. He took a deep breath in, "Then... two years after the abuse had started, Red managed to teleport to a different AU for the first time. He came to Underswap, met us and a few of you guys. He's told me countless times that those moments outside of Underfell were the best in his life. However, everything got really out of control. Things took a turn for the worse." Stretch's jaw clenched together in memory.

His brother laid a hand on his shoulder, "Do you want me to continue? You look like you need a minute."

The taller skeleton just nodded, climbing onto the couch. Everyone watched him as Stretch moved Red so that the smaller skeleton's head was laying in his lap. Intinctevely, Red leaned in to his boyfriend. He mumbled something and nuzzled into the orange-clad skeleton. Most of the female populace in the room had an awe-struck smile on their faces while the others just looked happy due to the exchange. "Okay, bro. You can go on." Stretch said, voice tight.

Blue sighed, "It was starting to become common for Red to leave Underfell and come to one of the AU's or the original. He loved leaving Underfell to travel. It was just one of his favorite things to do and it was becoming an occurance to see him in our living room. However, Edge put a hold on his trips by using trauma to make him stay in his own universe." His stomach churned just by thinking about what he was about to say. "By this time, Edge's interest has now turned into an obbsession. He's obsessed with Red and... nothing could stop him from what he was going to do to Red." Blue held back angry tears, "Six years ago, Edge locked Red in a cage for a month while proceeding to rape and mutilate his body while Red almost starved to death in their basement."

Outraged outbursts came from everyone in the room. Stretch's and Blue's body became rigid, this whole things was a bad idea. Neither of them wanted to relive every living nightmare Red told them. It was too much. Their voices started to escalate until almost all of the Sans' were about to teleport to Underfell and kick that edgy bastard's ass. However, a suden groan silenced the room, "What the actual fuck you guys... could you be any louder?"

"Red!" Stretch and Blue squeaked in shock.

The pregnant skeleton rolled over so that his head was facing the ceiling instead of being stuck in between the folds of Stretch's sweatshirt, "What the hell are you guys screaming for?"

Blue ignored the question, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train." He answered honestly.

"Do you need anything? Maybe a glass of water?" Stretch suggested.

"Are you coddling me?!" Red narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, feeling insulted all of the sudden, "What the fuck, man!"

Stretch just shook his head, chucking slightly, "No, I'm not coddling you. You passed out, thought you could use a drink."

"Oh..." Red became flushed, embarrassed by his outburst, "Sorry about that... but, uh, yeah. I wouldn't mind a glass of water... maybe some migraine medicine."

"You're head hurts too?" Blue asked. Red just nodded, sitting up from his position on Stretch's lap. Blue left the room to get a glass of water and migraine medicine for the pregnant skeleton.

"Uh... Red?" A shy voice spoke from somewhere.

Said man looked around, spotting the science trio and Tor. He nodded, "What's up?"

"We are really sorry for badgering you about... you know..." Tor started.

"It's fine. It sucks, but I'm fine." He stated honestly as Blue returned with medicine and a drink.

"But it's not fine." Someone said from the crowd.

"Yeah!" The others cheered.

"What your brother did was awful!" More voices joined in.

"How can you just take it?"

Red sighed, popping the migraine medicine into his mouth before guzzling it down with some water. "Will you please just stop screaming?" He rubbed his temples, "Look, I understand that my Papyrus is a horrible being but he's still my brother."

"You don't hate him for what he did to you?!" Red really needed to get his head on straight because he couldn't find out where these voices were coming from.

"I... I don't really know. He tried to kill me and the kid but..." He gave a defeated sigh, "I don't know. Can we drop the subject?"

Stretch rubbed his arm reasurringly, "Yeah, that's fine. What do you want to talk about?" Red leaned in to whisper something to his boyfriend. The taller skeleton gave a loud laugh before standing up, "Whatever you say." In a minute, Stretch came back from kitchen with three tubs of ice cream that they had just gotten the other day and a ton of plastic everything. Red's eyes became wide as a large smile appeared on his face. He giggled cutely, forgetting about the other guests as they fawned over him.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been five months since Red's been gone. The world feels dull and broken. Everything is torn apart now. There is nothing left. Just the darkness and his lonely heart.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP FUCKING MOPEING IN THERE, I WILL LITTERALLY RIPE YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB!" An angry voice shouted from outside the door, a furious banging echoing inside the home.

Edge groaned loudly, "I DON'T EVEN HAVE LIMBS, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Edgy Undyne huffed, "WELL, THEN... I'LL TURN YOUR BONES TO DUST, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PSYCHO!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK, ASSHOLE!"

"FUCK OFF, UNDYNE!"

"THEN OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"NO, FUCK YOU!"

"..."

"..."

"...are you still there?" Edge's voice was quiet this time.

Undyne sighed, "Yeah, you gonna let me in now?"

He groaned slightly but nonetheless got up from the couch and walked towards the door. He swung it open and rolled his eyes, "You do know that the door was unlocked the whole time right?"

She growled, "You're just asking for a fight!"

"You going to come in or what?" Edge asked, narrowing his eyes in aggravation.

"Whatever." She marched in and flopped down on the couch, "So, what's gotten you in a post mood? Or is it someone?"

"It's Red."

The air chilled. Undyne turned around in her seat, staring directly in the eyes. "What happened?"

"He's been gone for five months." Edge stated, flopping down beside her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What'd you do?" She asked with an irritable tone.

" _I_ did nothing. _He_ did everything." The tall skeleton hissed.

Undyne blinked, "Woah, dude. What's going on?"

Edge took a deep breath in, "Did you know that any monster can get pregnant, no matter the gender?"

"Uh... I remember Alphys saying something like that." The fish-like woman responded, "Why does that matter?"

"Red _slept_ with another monster and got fucking _pregnant_." Edge barred his teeth in anger.

"What did you do to him?" She asked.

"My anger got the best of me, okay?! I messed up!" His eyes looked as if they would catch fire due to his fury.

"Papyrus-"

"I ATTACKED HIM!" The man shouted, "I HURT HIM AND THE ONLY THOUGHT IN MY HEAD WAS TO KILL THE BABY!"

She gasped, slapping the shit out of Edge, knocking him out of his anger momentarily, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT WAS YOUR NEICE OR NEPHEW THAT YOU COULD'VE KILLED! NOT TO MENTION THAT SANS COULD HAVE DIED IN THE PROCESS!"

"Undyne-"

"YOU WILL LET ME SPEAK, DAMMIT! I KNOW YOU HAVE THIS _THING_ WITH YOUR BROTHER AND IT'S OKAY, BUT YOU DON'T _OWN_ HIM!" She hissed in anger, "HE'S ALLOWED TO BE WITH ANOTHER MONSTER IF HE WANTS TO!"

"NO HE'S NOT!"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS?!"

"You know what?! LEAVE! I don't want to see your face _again_!" He shouted out.

"Fine." Undyne glared at Edge for a few seconds before leaving his home.


	12. Chapter 12

Red knew that what he was doing was extremely stupid. There was no other way to put it. The idea itself was already writing his suicide note. He was six and a half months pregnant, so most of the worry-works told him that he shouldn't teleport anyway. If he did decide to, there needs to be a thick layer of caution and a chaperone to watch over him. Though, one thing that everyone keeps telling him is that he should never, under any circumstances teleport to a different alternate universe.

He didn't listen very well.

Red couldn't help it, really! His mind kept on becoming disrupted by coming thoughts as the days went on in Underswap. His guilt was far higher than the pain in his heart for a place that he left nearly half a year ago. He hated it here, yet, he needed to see someone. He needed to know that they were okay, with or without him in their life. So, he decided on something completely stupid.

He teleported to Underfell.

Red had nearly forgotten how vicious and horrifying everyone in his old universe was like. It had completely slipped his mind that the people in this world were a bunch of deranged lunatics that just wanted to kill everything. He wrapped his arms around his belly that was conveniently hidden behind an overall fluffy jacket that covered him up nicely. This alternate universe, his old home, was no place for a child. Red had become so used to the other AU's being so gracious and happy towards him. They cared for him, unlike the people walking suspiciously down the pathways in Snowdin. Just seeing these horrid people brought great terror upon him, chills creeping up and down his spine. Tough, he kept his cool whilst hiding in the woods behind Grillby's. No one would see him there, however, fear was still deep within him.

Red was so close.

So very close to his old home.

Close to Papyrus, his own brother.

The fear that his ex-Boss would find him was very much there. It had been there since the original idea to come to Underfell popped into his mind. Though, Red speculated that the Edgy bastard was out doing Royal Guard shit. Not that he cared.

Okay, he totally did care but only because he was terrified to leave his position behind a tree.

It was nearing ten in the afternoon. Red remembered that this was the time where every single shop in Snowdin was closing. This was the exact moment that he'd been waiting for. Though, he wouldn't make any advances right now. There could be some stragglers inside of Grillby's that would tell his brother that he had come back. So, he waited some more. Red knew that Grillby didn't leave his shop to hit the hay until well after eleven in the afternoon. This is when he'd need to approach his long-time friend.

Grillby needs to know.

He needs to know what happened.

Grillby looked at the clock, it looked to be about 11:21 in the afternoon. He drug a hand down his face before noticing a bunch of shot glasses that were tipped over in the corner. The fire monster gave a loud groan, dragging his tired body over towards the shot glasses, ready to pick up every single one of them. Grillby had gotten through half of them before a bony hand picked up a chipped shot glass. His white eyes narrowed, thinking it to be that Royal Guard prick. However, the voice betrayed the image in his hand.

"Need a hand?" The voice was quiet and soft.

Grillby's head looked up, eyes widened. There, standing before him was a shy looking skeleton. There was a crack in his skull and a gold tooth on display in his mouth. He was smiling at the fire demon, a nervous and agitated one but a smile nonetheless. The black fluffy jacket was zipped up around his frame, making him look three times bigger. "S-Sans?" Grillby's voice was that of a whisper, not sure what to think.

"H-Hey..." Red was still quiet when speaking.

The fire surrounding Grillby's eyes started to flare dangerously as he reached forward, snatching the skeleton off the ground, "Where the hell have you been?!"

The pregnant skeleton clamped a hand over his friend's mouth, "Shh... no one knows I'm here."

"Where did you go?!" The fire monster's anger was slowly rising, "You just left one day! You didn't even say good..."

"Grillby..." A guilty looked crossed his face, "I'm sorry, but that's why I came back. I... wanted to tell you why I left and why, after this, I'm never coming back. Ever."

He didn't think it would hurt so badly, hearing those words. But it did. It hurt Grillby far beyond his expectations. He placed Red back on the ground, "C'mon, we can go talk at my place. Can you teleport us there since, you know, you don't want anyone to know that you're here?" A nervous look crossed Red's face, giving the taller man a shaky nod. Grillby looked down at him, "Do you remember where my place is at?"

"Yeah... just, hold on. This'll feel weird." The small skeleton replied as the fire monster placed a hand on his skull. Conjuring up his magic, Red located his friend's home in his mind before releasing the magic as the two teleported. Once the spinning had stop, Red felt himself falling to his knees where the contents in his stomach deposited outside of Grillby's home.

"What the hell?!" Grillby exclaimed, kneeling beside the skeleton as he continued to throw up, "What's going on?!"

After a couple of minutes, Red finally stopped hurling. He was breathing heavily, "...shit..."

"Sans." The fire monster's voice was suddenly soft and _very_ worried, "What happened to you?"

He blinked past the blurriness, "C-Can... Can we go inside and talk?"

He nodded, "Do you need help getting up?"

Red shook his head, "No, I think I'll be fine." True to his word, the pregnant skeleton stood up on shaky knees. He could feel Grillby's gaze burning into him as the two entered his home.

"Would you like something to drink?" Grillby offered.

"Um... no, that's fine." The air suddenly went thick with tension as the two strolled over to dining table. They sat across from each other, Red staring at his hands that were in his lap while Grillby intensely stared at his friend.

"Sans." Grillby's commanding voice pierced his mind, "What... I have no idea what's going on. Where did you go? What happened? Why were you fucking _throwing up_ after teleporting?! You teleported all the time when you... _were_ here."

"It's Papyrus' fault..." An almost inaudible voice filled the silence.

"What?"

Red gave him a sad smile, finally looking up from his lap, "I never got to thank you for letting me crash with you when Papyrus took it too far."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Grillby was growing extremely confused as their conversation continued.

He sighed, "Do you remember me telling you about the other alternate universes?"

"Yeah, you were going totally geek on me while you were talking about it." The fire demon waved his hand dismissively.

"I met someone." Red smiled.

"What do you mean you met someone?" He narrowed his eyes at his old friend.

He chuckled slightly, "I fell in love."

Grillby made a face, "What?"

"Yeah, he's great." A distant look fell over the skeleton's eyes.

"Okay, but what the hell does this have to do with why you left?" He questioned.

The air suddenly became unbearably quiet. Red gave him a fearful look, "I'm..." Why was it so hard to say it? Why can't he tell him? His best friend, why? He took a deep breath in, his distress visibly showing on his face.

Grillby poked him with his foot, "Sans, I need to know why you left."

Red took another deep breath in, hugging himself for the second time that day, "Grillby, I'm... p-pregnant."

The world seemed to stop as the fire monster looked up at Red's face and then down to where the kid would be. "And... that guy that you..." He mumbled.

"Yes, he's the father." The skeleton stated, nervousness making his voice waver.

Grillby chuckled, shaking his head and grinning slightly, "Congratulations, man. Can I be the godfather?"

His jaw went slack, "G-Godfather? You want to... be the..."

"Yeah." He gave the skeleton one of his famous grins but it was soon replaced with a slight frown, "But... did you leave to go live with your lover and raise a kid? How does your brother play into this?"

"Alright... here goes. I had just found out that I was pregnant and had been meaning to go to Underswap and tell my boyfriend the news, but I had been so caught up in all these crazy jobs that Papyrus was making me do. I didn't have any free time but, apparently, my brother did." Red looked down, "I'm sure you remember all of the horrid things he had done to me in the past?"

"How could I forget?" Grillby muttered.

"Well, he was going to... do it again. He lifted my shirt up and saw the soul of my kid. Papyrus thought it was his but noticed that the kid's soul color wasn't like his at all..." His teeth started chattering together, "...He got angry, knew that the kid wasn't his. H-He tried to... he was going to kill my kid... He was going t-to kill me. My own _brother_ tortured me and tried to kill his nephew or niece. The only reason I'm alive today was because I teleported to Underswap where I've been living ever since then..."

"Sans... I had no idea." A guilty look crossed over his face, "But why did you come back?"

"You needed to know." Red suddenly smiled, "You're my best friend, anyway."

Grillby smiled back, "One more question. Why were you throwing up earlier?"

"I'm not supposed to be teleporting because it could hurt me or... worse, the kid." He admitted.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" Grillby smacked the skeleton upside the head, "YOU TRYING TO KILL YOUSELF! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST STAYED IN UNDERSWAP!"

Red laughed, knowing that this side of the fire monster was the one that he shared only with the smaller skeleton. He was like a nagging mom. It was honestly quite funny. "I'm sorry, Grillby, but I had to see you." He rolled his eyes.

The fire monster scoffed, "Well, do you need to recharge or do you have enough energy to teleport back to Underswap?"

"Wow, I'm hurt. You're trying to kick me out already? And I thought we were friends?" Red mocked, faking hurt.

"Shut up, you shit head. I'm being serious." He rolled his eyes.

"Sadly, I'm going to need to recharge. I'm pregnant and I'm not supposed to be teleporting across alternate universes. Plus, I also teleported us from your restaurant to here." Red stated.

Grillby sighed, "Well, you can crash here until you're better. I promise I won't tell anyone you're here. No one will know."

"Thanks."

"RED!" Stretch shouted out, running through Snowdin. He hadn't seen his boyfriend since yesterday morning and he was starting to worry.

"RED! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Blue was screaming his head off, thoroughly freaking out.

Stretch rushed over to his brother, "Anything so far?"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed.

The taller skeleton looked around, "We need to contact the others, see if he went and vacationed in their alternate universe without our acknowledgement."

"Alright, I'll give them a call. You go ask Undyne to see if she's got any video footage about his whereabouts!" Blue instructed.

"On it!"

A/N – I am so sorry for the long as wait. I was just having a writer's block for this fanfiction. The next chapter will probably be longer, just bear with me. Thank you to whoever read this and/or commented on my story. I love all of you!


	13. Chapter 13

"U-Undyne!" There was a skidding noise along with a crashing. The woman turned away from the computer screens, looking at the laboratory doors. The annoying squeaking of sneakers filled her ears. The doors flung open, revealing a very distressed-looking Stretch. He seemed to be out of breath. "Undyne!" He called again, rushing towards her.

"W-What is it, P-Papyrus?" She squeaked out, fidgeting with her lab coat.

"I need you to look at the security cameras in Snowdin!" He spoke with utter importance, hands shaking furiously.

"W-Why, what's w-wrong?" Undyne's heart rate started to pick up.

All movements stopped, "Red's gone..."

"No... no, no, no!" Her voice became higher in pitched as she pulled up every camera in Snowdin she had access to, "When w-was the last t-time you saw h-him?!"

"Yesterday morning. I had some errands that I needed to do." He stated.

"Yesterday morning..." Undyne whispered to herself, pulling back the footage backwards. She sped them all up, programming her computer to locate where Red was at the time. It picked up on his trace as he exited the Underswap brother's home. He had a large hoodie on over his head, disappearing in alleyways and in forests. The cameras would sometimes lose track of where he was going but would eventually pick up on his trace.

Stretch felt cold and terrified whilst watching this, "Where is he going?" The watched the smaller skeleton avoid any confrontation with other monsters, choosing longer routes instead of the short cuts that were in plain view. It wasn't until he was in Waterfall did he finally stop. His hands were in the pockets of his jacket. Red turned so that he was facing the cameras. He gave a small smile, pulling a hand out to give a weak hand sign before teleporting away.

"H-He teleported?" Undyne didn't know what to think, her mind halting.

"Why is he teleporting?! We told him it wasn't safe for him to do that?!" Stretch's voice became higher in pitch with panic, "Where do you think he went? Are there any traces left of him in the underground?"

The woman nodded slowly, "I-I'll see what I can do..."

There was a sudden buzzing sound.

The skeleton plucked his phone out of his hoodie, answering the call, "Hello?"

"Papy!" Blue's voice rang clear as day.

"Sans! Did you talk with the others?" Stretch questioned, getting right to the point.

"I did. I talked with the originals first. Sans had felt a disturbance in the transmission waves of the teleportation world but other than that, no. Beyond that, no one has felt, heard, or seen _anything_!" Blue gave a sigh of defeat, "What about you? Find anything?"

"We found him on the video feed and we watched as he teleported away. We're searching right now to see if there are any traces of him left in the underground. If not, we're going to have to search the alternate universes for him." Stretch explained.

There was a gasp, "He teleported?! Didn't we-" 

"Yeah, we did..." He sighed.

"Bro, look, we'll find him. There's nothing to worry about." He stated.

Stretch looked away from the computer screens, "But what if we don't find him?"

"That's not going to happen." Blue reminded, "He'll either come home on his own or we'll drag him back. He won't be gone for long."

"I hope so." His brother's voice was soft.

Red sipped on some hot tea, having opted to have some after some persuasive acts on Grillby's part. He didn't feel so on edge now that he wasn't by himself but that didn't mean that he wasn't scared. The fear was very much still there, just on a smaller scale. Grillby seemed to have noticed a while ago but decided not to say anything. He's thankful for that.

It was almost three in the morning by now, neither monster feeling tired. They stayed in the kitchen just catching up on lost time, trying not to mention anything about that bastard brother of Red's. They talked about how Red met his boyfriend, Stretch, and his boyfriend's brother, Blue. Grillby wanted to know everything about them, from their favorite color to what they liked to wear. However, Red's best friend wanted to know the exclusive details about Stretch. Like what was his personality to how good he is in bed. The small skeleton smacked the other monster after that comment. Grillby just laughed it off.

Overall, the fire monster accepted his best friend's relationship of this alternate universe mystery man.

They voiced their ideas and opinions on children and marriage. Grillby wholeheartedly loved that Red was have a child but disliked that he wasn't married yet. It was only because he didn't want his godchild to be born as a bastard. The skeleton had shrugged at that, saying that when the time comes, it'll happen and he and Stretch will be married. They talked about what gender they thought the baby was going to be. Grillby thought that his best friend was pregnant with a girl, Red disagreed. Though, both were happy with either gender, if the kid's happy then everything's okay.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

Red froze, fear filling his eyes as he looked up at his best friend. The fire monster stared at the door, not saying a word. He gestured to the kitchen door that lead to a laundry room and a bathroom. The skeleton knew exactly where to hid, having had to go there a few times when his ex-Boss decided to go to Grillby's home in search for him. He rushed away as quietly as possible, turning around the corner and disappearing.

Grillby peaked behind him discreetly before hearing the knock once more. His face smoothed over with a hint of aggravation as he walked towards the door. There was a stupid sounding tap on the concrete outside of the metal door. He rolled his eyes, already knowing who it was. Grillby unlocked the door, swinging it open, "What do you want?"

Undyne gave the fire monster a sneer, "Fuck off." Grillby was about to slam the door shut when a blue hand stopped him. He glared at her, but noticed the softer features on her face. She gave a defeated sigh, "Mind if I come in for a little bit?"

A train of thoughts hit Grillby as he contemplated on whether to let her in or not. She was, after all, the best friend of Papyrus. She could very well figure out that Red's here if she's not careful. Though, the look on her face clearly told him that something was in deed wrong, but what? Curiosity won over his heart's thoughts as he pulled the door aside to let her in. Undyne nodded her head in thanks, waltzing in and heading towards the kitchen. He followed her, "So... why are you here?"

She didn't respond right away, staring at the table with a single cup on hot tea on the table. "You like hot tea?" She asked, suddenly curious.

Realizing his mistake, he quickly shrugged, "Just wanted to try something new, you know?"

"Not really." Undyne scoffed, flopping down onto one of the kitchen tables.

Grillby leaned against the wall opposite from her, crossing his arms almost in a defensive manner, "Why are you here?"

"It's Papyrus." She stated.

Tension entered the room.

He narrowed his eyes a degree, hatred filling up his soul. "What about _him_?" He grit out.

Undyne looked up at him, "He did something _very_ terrible to Sans."

Grillby already knew the story but he needed to act like he didn't know. The fish lady still has no idea that Red's back. "What did he do to Sans?" He tried to put a bit of worry into his words but he utterly failed, making it sound like he was choking on the sentence.

"He's in love with Sans." She whispered out, running a webbed hand through her red hair.

"I could've told you that." He scoffed.

"Shut up, asshat." Undyne barred her sharp teeth before continuing to speak, "Sans got pregnant by a different monster. Papyrus found out and he tried to kill both his brother and his niece or nephew."

"Oh..." Grillby made a face.

"Then, he just left. Sans is gone and I don't think he's ever coming back." She sighed, "Alphys can't even find him on the cameras anymore. We haven't seen him in about six months but it feels like I haven't seen him in forever."

If only she knew that Red was in the other room, hearing the entire conversation.

"But why come here to tell me that?" Grillby inquired, "You could have just kept that between you and Papyrus. We aren't exactly on good terms."

She exhaled slowly, "You're Sans' best friend. I think you deserved to know, plus, I did kind of like hanging out with him."

"I feel like there is more to this story." He mumbled out, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Wow, you're on a roll tonight." Undyne rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "This whole ordeal makes me question mine and Papyrus' friendship."

"How so?"

"Everyone knows that Papyrus abuses his brother, it's a common terminology in the Underground. I don't know the extent of Red's abuse, but at the time, I didn't care whether he was hurt or not. He was a nice guy and Papyrus was not. That's all I could connect at the time." She looked out the window, four in the morning rolling around slowly, "Though, with this information, I find myself just wondering what exactly Sans had to put up with before he left. It's been nagging me. The only one I could think of who'd know that would be you. So, what exactly did Sans go through."

"You could just ask me yourself..." The quiet voice from the kitchen doorway alerted them to another person. Undyne swiveled her head around as Grillby's eyes went wide.

"S-Sans?!"

A/N – I hope you all are enjoying this series so far. I know I don't update as often as I'd like, but I haven't exactly had enough time to write as much as I want. There are so many conflicts that I have plotted out for the near future. I guess you'll just have to stay and find out what happens. Also, one more thing. I'm doing a quick poll.

What gender is Stretch's and Red's baby going to be?

Male or Female?

I'm going to let you decide. I'm not going to reveal who wins until the chapter where the child is born. Also, please give me suggestions for names. I would appreciate – if you decide to comment a name – comment a male _and_ a female name for more variety.

Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Previously on _Fight For the Lives That Matter_...

 _"Wow, you're on a roll tonight." Undyne rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "This whole ordeal makes me question mine and Papyrus' friendship."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"Everyone knows that Papyrus abuses his brother, it's a common terminology in the Underground. I don't know the extent of Red's abuse, but at the time, I didn't care whether he was hurt or not. He was a nice guy and Papyrus was not. That's all I could connect at the time." She looked out the window, four in the morning rolling around slowly, "Though, with this information, I find myself just wondering what exactly Sans had to put up with before he left. It's been nagging me. The only one I could think of who'd know that would be you. So, what exactly did Sans go through."_

 _"You could just ask me yourself..." The quiet voice from the kitchen doorway alerted them to another person. Undyne swiveled her head around as Grillby's eyes went wide._

 _"S-Sans?!"_

Now...

"Sans! What are you doing?" There was a panic in Grillby's voice, getting ready to fight Undyne should she try anything.

"I was cramped back there." Red stated honestly.

"Why are you here?! Where did you go?!" Undyne's voice hitched, before whispering, "Does Papyrus know you're here?"

The skeleton looked at her, seeing unadulterated shock on her face, "No, Papyrus has no idea I came back and I hope to keep it that way. If he were to know by a _certain someone_ , I'd have to kill her."

Undyne gulped shakily, knowing how strong Red could be, "I promise I won't say anything."

"Good." Red sighed with relief, going to sit down at the table with them, picking the cup of tea up and drinking the rest of the contents inside. He leaned back in his chair, realizing that his friends were staring intently at him. He looked at them, "What?"

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" Undyne shouted.

"Keep your damn voice down. Do you want Papyrus to find out he's here?" Grillby glowered.

Her movements stopped, a weird flare of emotion coloring her eyes, "Fine..."

"Undyne, you wanted to know the abuse I sustained, right?" Red asked after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, "That's why you came here, to ask Grillby." She nodded. Instead of answering immediately, the skeleton just chuckled sadly, "He doesn't even know a quarter of the hell I lived through."

"What?" The same word tumbled out of both Undyne's and Grillby's mouths.

"What do you mean? I thought you told me everything!" The fire monster felt baffled.

Red's suddenly frowned, "Look, there were many things that I felt like I couldn't share with anyone."

"Does _Stretch_ know more than _me_?" Grillby asked, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"No, he knows an equal amount as you. The information may be different, but you two know about the same percentage as each other." He admitted.

That shocked the monster, his shoulders stiffening, "What the _hell_ did he do to _you_?!"

"Wait?! Who the hell is Stretch?" Undyne asked, thoroughly confused.

"He's my boyfriend, my baby's father." Red stated, not a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I've never heard of a monster named _Stretch_ in the Underground. Who is he?" She narrowed her eyes at the skeleton.

He chuckled, "He doesn't live in _this_ Underground."

"What do you mean by _this_ Underground?" She was growing frustrated with the word games he was playing.

"Do you remember Alphys talking about alternate universes where every person you've ever known lives as a different person in the other universes?" Red asked.

"Well yeah, she went total geek on me." She admitted. Grillby chuckled, remembering the same wording he used when his best friend was trying to describe the man he met.

"Yeah, they all exist. Stretch is a guy from one of these universes. It's not his real name, though. I just call him that." Red shrugged.

Undyne furrowed her eyebrows, "...what's his real name?"

"Papyrus."

"So, you're _in love_ with a Papyrus, but not your brother, Papyrus?" Her mind was so confused.

"In a sense, yes, but they are two totally different people. Stretch likes to smoke and loves orange colored things. My brother hates smoke and only likes the colors red and black. Stretch likes to cuddle with me while watching a movie and talk deeply about things. My brother abused me for fun and forced me to do _awful_ things. Stretch loves me for all my perfections and flaws. My brother loves me for his own selfish purposes." Red spat out, magic flowing red in one eye. After a few seconds, he calmed down, turning away.

"What did he put you through?" Undyne asked quietly.

"He's my little brother, yet, he scares me. By the time he could use his magic, he would try always to use it on me. Whether it was just to levitate a butcher knife and throw it at me or tie me up with a rope, he loved to just scare me out of the blue. He was a bully." Red looked down at the empty cup in his hand, "I am very much capable in winning a fight against my brother, I just choose not to. He's my little brother, I want to protect him. I've never wanted to hurt him. Never..."

"Do you know why he would want to hurt you?" Grillby asked.

"No and I don't think I'll ever know. At first, it was just stupid bully things; pushing me, flicking me on the forehead, kicking my legs out from under me, laughing at me, mocking me, throwing things at me, and verbally assaulting me. He would tell me every chance he got that I was a waste of space, that I'm useless, a burden; I could handle all of it. Sometimes." He shrugged, "It was only when Papyrus was a teenager did he finally get a _really_ good grasp on his magic. It then evolved into much more violent assaults. He would sometimes pull me apart with his magic and take pleasure in putting me back together like some doll. He used his magic to drown me in a lake because he 'wanted to see my strength'. I almost died that day."

"I'll kill him..." Grillby mumbled under his breath, eyes flaring dangerously.

"It got progressively worse. I've got so many scars now that it just looks normal to me. He's the reason I've got a crack in my skull. By the time Papyrus was an adult, he'd grown an unhealthy obsession with me. I think that this is the time when he started to fall for me? I'm not sure. Maybe he's gotten off in seeing me in pain and I just didn't notice. I don't even care anymore. He would beat me any chance he got if he saw that I was 'out of line'. Papyrus made me call him 'Boss' and if I called him anything else, he would publicly humiliate me and beat me to an inch of my life." Red looked thoroughly upset at this point, mouth turned downwards and pain in his eyes, "Two years after he was an official adult, Papyrus had already broken me but I guess that wasn't enough for him. He continued to make my torture last longer and longer each time. I needed a break, I needed to leave. So, I did. I left my universe and hung out in the other universes. I met so many different people like Stretch and his brother. It was the happiest day of my life."

"Do we need to take a break?" Grillby asked, "You look like you need a minute."

"No, if we stop now, I won't want to continue." Red admitted.

"Would you at least like some more tea?" He gave a look that told the skeleton not to disagree.

Red chuckled, "That would be nice." Grillby took his cup out of his hands and went to get him some more tea.

"...what happened next?" Undyne's voice was oddly strained.

"Are you sure you want to hear the part?" A dark look fell over the skeleton's face.

"Yes."

Red gave a shaky sigh as Grillby gave him his cup back. He took a sip, setting it down on the table. "Six years ago, Papyrus locked me in a cage for a month. I had no contact with any of the other universes and they were starting to worry about me. For that month, my own brother proceeded to... to mutilate a-and... _rape_ me... while I starved in the basement... I almost died again."

Undyne's hands flew to her mouth, eyes widened, "S-Sans... are you- How did this... I-"

"I'll kill him!" The flames surrounding Grillby became more potent, fists clenching in anger.

"He did that... Papyrus did that..." Disbelief was clear on Undyne's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Grillby shouted out.

Disbelief replaced itself with anger on her face, "How could he do such a thing?! That bastard! I know I'm a sick freak but that is too far!"

"G-Guys, calm down..." His voice was oddly soft and worried.

"How can we be calm when Papyrus did _that_ to _you_?!" Grillby pointed an accusing finger at the front door as if that edgy bastard was there.

"I... don't know." Defeat fell over Red, sulking in front of his cup of tea. He took a shaky sip.

"How could he do that to you?! Why didn't you ever fight back?! He went too far!" Undyne shouted at him.

"Because he's my little brother..."

"SO WHAT?!" Undyne and Grillby argued back.

Red's cold eyes met theirs, "Had I lost control, Papyrus would be dead. I needed to keep my powers on the down-low every day to make sure that they never hurt him."

"What?"

"I don't have great control of where my powers go, it's one of the main reasons why I went to an _alternate universe_ instead of a place like Hotland in _our universe_." Red admitted, "But I'm great at holding them back so they don't lash out at people. At most times, it was hard not to _want_ to kill my brother for everything he put me through. I love my brother, maybe not in the way he does, but it's because he's the only family I had at that time. I just don't want to lose him because I wasn't careful."

"Sans, if you had killed him, it would have been considered self-defense in most cases." Undyne stated, "Hell, you probably would've been hailed a hero because 'the Terrible Papyrus' is dead."

"But I don't _want_ that!" He fought back, "That's my brother, not some person on the street!"

Grillby looked at the stove, seeing that it was almost five in the morning. He'd need to leave soon because he'd have to go to work. If he decided to close for today, people would get suspicious. Undyne needs to leave too. She's got some work she's got to do too. But what about Red? "Hey Sans?" He said, out-of-the-blue.

"What?"

"Undyne and I need to leave soon."

The fish lady looked at the stove clock, "Shit... I've got some trainee's that will be waiting on me in an hour for weekly training."

"And I've got to open-up shop." Grillby stated.

"Oh..." Red stated knowingly.

The fire monster chuckled, "You can go sleep or something. My house is your house for right now until you get your strength back."

"Wait, what happened?" Undyne asked.

"This dipshit decided to teleport here from one of the alternate universes even when everyone was saying that it was a bad idea just to tell me what had happened to him." Grillby chuckled, shaking his head, "He doesn't have much magical strength left to teleport back to where his boyfriend is so I'm letting him crash here with me until he is strong enough to go back home. By the way, how long do you think that'll be?"

"A few days, sorry if I'm intruding." Red said.

"No, you're fine." He stated.

"Well, alright, I'll be heading to bed now." Red nodded his head, walking out of the kitchen and into one of the guest bedrooms.

"Later, shithead." Grillby called after him before turning back to Undyne, "I guess I'll be escorting you out of my home?"

"No, I'm fine." She stood up.

"That wasn't a suggestion. I've got to leave too." He chuckled, as the two headed for the door.

"Grillby." She stopped him before they opened the front door, "Thanks for letting me come in."

"It wasn't a pleasure; I'll tell you that." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes as the two left his home.


End file.
